The Keep:Awarded: Vershul, Tiers 2, 3, 4
Wiki Username: Hydrogen Peroxide (on both the French and English wikis) Habitica Name: Vershul UID: b181569e-289e-41ac-8d29-0ed35dc2556f Major Contributions |- |Séries de quêtes / Quest lines||Added and translated the 3 new gold purchasable quest lines and one new quest in the "Other Quest Lines" category in addition to updating the Quest Lines table template |- |Crédits d'Art / Art Credits|| Added and translated all the new art that has been made and put up on Habitica since March 2017. Fixed all the (sub-)headings. Rearranged all the sections to follow the same order as in the English version and put them all in spoilers to reduce loading time and ease navigation. I also keep it up to date with the regular new content |- |L'infestation des nudibranches cépadimanches / Infestation of the NowDo Nudibranches || Created the page, translated it, added pictures, templates, categories and interwiki links. |- |Personnages d'Habitica / Characters in Habitica|| Added and translated the 4 Masterclassers and Tzina as well as minor corrections |- |Valeur d'une tâche / Task Value||Added and translated missing information |- |Défis / Challenges||Added and translated missing sections and paragraphs and reorganised the sections to follow the same order as in the english page |- |Objet Mystère / Mystery Item||Added and translated the sets of June, July, August, September, and October 2017 |- |Équipe / Party||Added and translated missing information and updated the outdated section on party size |- |Guildes / Guilds||Added and translated missing sections and paragraphs |- |Boss||Added and translated missing information and broke up long paragraphs into multiple shorter ones for better readability |- |Gemmes / Gems|| Added and translated missing information |- |Équipement / Equipment|| Added and translated missing information |- |Tableau de l'Équipement (Code) / Equipment Table (Code)|| Added and translated missing information. Translated all columns except the "Name" column (I doubt I'll ever translate that much stuff) |- |Template:Delete|| Created and translated the template, doc for the delete template and created the category for candidates for deletion |- |Le Jour d'Appellation d'Habitica / Habitica Naming Day|| Added and translated missing information |- |Défis officiels d'Habitica / Habitica Official Challenges|| Corrected the tenses of verbs (explanations on challenges as old as dating from 2014 still used the future tense) and added and translated missing Take This challenges |- |Bookmarklets||Added and translated the bookmarklet that allows to Hide System Messages in Party Chat and changed the headings to follow the same "hierarchy" as in the english page |- |Éléments de séquence d'événement / Event Item Sequences|| Added and translated missing information and centered the pictures |- |Spécial:Images / Special:Images||Updated and translated many images (by translation, I mean that I took a screenshot of that same thing but in the french version of the habitica website) |- |Se reposer à l'Auberge / Resting in the Inn||Added and translated missing information |- |Exemples de Quotidiennes / Sample list of Dailies (a popular page!)||Added pictures, modified the description to follow the same format/syntax for the sake of consistency, removed irrelevant reference links |- |Familiers / Pets (a popular page!)||Added and translated missing information |- |Quel Hippo-crite / What a Hippo-crite||Created the page, translated it, added pictures, templates, categories and interwiki links. |- |Système de Classe / Class system (a popular page!)|| Added and translated missing information and uploaded more pictures |- |Template:Enchanted_Armoire_Table_Code|| Added and translated missing sets and reorganised the table to follow the same order as in the english table |- |Glossaire / Glossary||Edited the page layout to be more faithful to the english counterpart as well as minor proofreading |- |Arrière-plans / Backgrounds||Added and translated background set of August, September and October 2017. Added and translated information about pinning backgrounds |- |Backgrounds (en)||Added the background set of October and November 2017 |- |Template:Infobox_class||Updated the template and translated the documentation of the template |- |Template:Skills_Explanation||Edited the page layout to be more faithful to the english counterpart and added and translated missing information |- |Template:InfoForDevs_Start||Translated the text preceding the spoiler in the template itself. The documentation didn't get translated |- |FAQ||Proofreading (though I am pretty sure some more sneaky errors are present but I dealt with a big bunch of them) |- ||Template:Mystery_Item_Set|| Created and translated the template |- |What's New FR 2017 (en)||Added and translated the news of 7/30/17, 7/31/17, 8/08/2017, 8/10/17, 8/15/17, 8/17/17, 8/26, 9/12, 9/20, 9/21, 9/26, 10/05 and general ongoing proofreading. Updated the direct link to settings and the Language News Template |- |Habitica, c'est quoi? / What is Habitica?||Created the page, translated it, added pictures, templates, categories, interwiki links and indexed it |- ||Challenge Data Wrangler||Created the page, translated it, added pictures, templates, categories, interwiki links and indexed it |- ||Extensions, modules complémentaires / Extensions, Add-Ons, and Customizations||Added Challenge Data Tool in the list and added a description of the Android and iOS mobile applications |- ||Fiche d'information du Redesign de Habitica / Habitica Redesign Fact Sheet||Created the page, still translating it, indexed it, added pictures, templates, categories and interwiki links |- ||Template:Feature_Unavailable|| Created and translated the template, doc for the feature unavailable template and created the category for unavailable features |- |Quêtes / Quests (a popular page!)||Cleaned up the irrelevant categories and added more relevent ones instead, added and translated the section on Quest Bundles and other minor edits |- ||Panthéons de Habitica / Halls of Heroes||Updated the pictures, the steps to follow to get to the Halls, the direct links and the English interwiki link, as well as some rewordings to better stick to the translation and a few additional informative notes |- ||Template:Software Outdated from Website Redesign|| Created and translated the template |- ||Disponibilité des Objets / Item Availability||Added and translated missing information |- ||Costume Carnival (en)||Added 33 (pictures of) community-made costumes, added the Face Paint and Bindi tricks and added the special, purple and veil wings, as well as the face paint and bindi tricks in the taber for tips and tricks |- ||Cosplay (en)||Added 3 (pictures of) community-made cosplays |} Other Contributions *Correction of typos here and there *Updated headings and text of things which got renamed to keep consistency across the wiki (Oeuf/Monture disponible => Oeuf/Monture de première génération, per example) *Reorganised the Index *On the page on Tricher/Cheating, I removed useless bits of formatting ('<'nowiki>' with nothing in between), added and translated additional points (note on the "Breathe" habit and warning of not allowing mild cheating to turn into severe cheating), corrected typos and linked some key words like To-Do and Habit to their pages *Corrected wrong interwiki links I came across *Began updating the Pet Quests page with the images of the scroll and with the new choice of words for types of beasts *Flagged some pictures that shouldn't be hosted on the french wiki for deletion (the picture of the Snake boss, per example, should be hosted on the common repository of the english wiki) *Uploaded the Yellow Party Dress and Anti-Procrastination Set pieces from GitHub to the english wiki *Reverted two instances of vandalism on the english wiki *Pets→‎Stable: Changed the link to the Food page by link to the Food Preferences page. *Keeping Parties Motivated→‎Screen Shots: Removed the party screenshot CSS style because it is outdated and does not work anymore. It applies to habitrpg.com, not habitica.com *Moved all the pages that were categorised in "Bugs" in the category in use titled "Bug" and added a few pages in the "Bug" category Notes *Achievement Points (FR): 1 280 (on Nov 2nd) *Achievement Points (EN): 400 (on Nov 3rd) All my contributions are made on the french wikia, and a few, negligible, on the english wiki. By "missing information", I mean information that was present on the english wiki but wasn't mentionned on the french wiki. — My profile on Habitica Wiki FR — Hydrogen Peroxide (talk) 08:22, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Admin Response I'm sorry about the delay on awarding this! I've given you Tiers 2, 3, and 4. 400 Wikia points on the English wiki, 1280 points on the French wiki LadyAlys (talk) 22:07, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Category:The Knights Chambers